Naruto of the star division
by redbird691
Summary: what if instead of shinjiro it was Naruto and he was more badass then the anime made him. Suck at summeries, first fic please don't flame. rated m for later
1. Ninja in New York

**(A/N hey there readers this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me in the comments, constructive criticism is welcome but please don't flame me. this is a NarutoxSubaru fic because there aren't any up yet so hope you enjoy.)**

Ch 1 Ninja in New York

On a boat out in the middle of the ocean. Birds overhead in the clear sky, fish swimming in the clear water. Why was he on a boat? Well put simply he was moving on, he left the world of shinobi behind him and was moving forward. He had received a message from a friend of a friend that he should live in New York for a little bit. He realized he would need to fit in. So he needed new clothes, he lost the KILL-ME jumpsuit for a white jacket with a fur collar, Dark blue jeans, an orange shirt (can't seem to get rid of orange) white sneakers, and headphones. (think Yosuke's winter casual outfit, and if you don't know what Naruto normally looks like , why are you reading this?). Listening to I'll face myself battle, reincarnation version, waiting for the boat to land. His name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (not doing it the japanese way.) His friend, Kayama, gave him the location of the place he would be working, it was called the Little Lip Theater.

Once the boat landed he bought a map of the city, and started walking... only to walk by a bank the minute it managed to get robbed. '_can't i get a break for once in my life?' _ Naruto asked himself, deciding to stop the robbers, he prepares to attack, only to hear a horse whinny (don't know if that is the right one) and see a girl with red hair wearing a mask and cowboy hat (it's gemini look the up for design, i'm too lazy to do it myself). The robbers looked a the girl, and saw the sword on her back and dropped their money and ran.

"Get back her you!" the girl screamed. She saw Naruto in the crowd and assumed that he was working with them. She pulled out her sword, got off the horse and charged at Naruto.

Naruto easily saw all her attacks coming, and dodged everyone of them with his hands behind his back. Then he realized that she was using the Mifune Sword style, the one his old friend invented. Yeah the cool thing about immortality is that you meet people,and Mifune was one of those people. He also met a shinigami (turns out there's more than one), a rubber pirate, a werewolf and a vampire princess, hell he even met yami (yes they re all anime references have fun figuring that last one out bitches). ' _so this is Mifune's apprentice, didn't he say he had two twin apprentices?' _After dodging her 40th attempt at hitting him, he moved faster than the human eye can register movement, there was a big CLANG of metal hitting metal, and he was behind he.

The samurai chick was dumbfounded as she looked at her hands to find her sword wasn't there, it was on the ground 5 feet from her. She looked at the person behind her noticing that his headphones were still on his ears. She says "why don't you finish me off, you have beaten me?" She said with voice that had self disappointment and a southern accent, a heavy one too.

To which he humbly replied "why would I hurt the apprentice of a friend?" And walks away leaving the girl with a shocked look on her face.

'_He knew master? Wait where did he draw or even have a sword to begin with?' _She was about to ask him but he was gone.

'_so this is New York, a city with crazy women and robbers out the wazzu?'_ He took another look at his map and saw that he wasn't too far from his destination, but with plenty of time to spare so he took a detour to get a look at the ocean. After getting a good look and smelling that sweet scent of water, he then heard what he could only describe as a worried mumbling. He turned around to see the girl that had attacked him earlier, or at least she looked like her(seriously how did shin not put it together in the game they look so similar?) She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into him.

"Itatatata, you O.K. there miss?" Naruto asked concernedly.

" yeah sorry I got lost in my own world and wasn't paying attention, my fault." The girl said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh and the name's Gemini Sunrise what's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but that's kind of complicated so Naruto's fine." Naruto said extending a hand. Gemini happily took it happy she made a friend in this town. "You wouldn't happen to know the way to the Little Lip theater would you, I'm new there (he's trying to be nice and get to know this girl, so he ignores his map ok). The girl was happy to show him, a little too happy, and grabbed his arm and started running to the theater.

**(A/N so there you have it my first chapter of my first fanfiction, so as I stated earlier, please don't flame, but comstructive criticism is welcome.)**


	2. Enter the Little Lip

**(A/N well heres the next chapter Naruto will be introduced to the people at the theatre, and get his job, I also try to put some humour in there, hope you like it, please review and constructive criticism is appreciated)**

Ch 2 Enter the Little Lip

After running and talking with Gemini for about 30 minutes they made their way to the Little Lip Theater. Gemini had shown Naruto around her neighbourhood, where he happen to also live an apartment beside her (different from shin), she showed him a small cafe that was next to the apartment complex, and a library down the street. They then go to to the Little Lip where they are greeted by a very pretty lady (come on you can't deny that she's hot if you know who i'm talking about) was standing there waiting for us(again not going to describe her because i suck at it look her up once I tell you her name.) She walked up to us and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Ratchet Altair And you two are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and this is Gemini Sunrise" said girl says howdy "we're here for the job offer."

The women now known as Ratchet, looked at them, then invited them in. To say the theater was big was an understatement, it was MASSIVE, Naruto could barely see the ceiling. In the theater was both a souvenir stand, and a bar in the same lobby. Once they entered they saw 4 people, a little girl in a kimono with brown hair, a taller blonde women in a maid outfit, a shorter girl/boy with short black hair, and a black(not racist) woman with black hair in a bun. The black woman approaches them and asks "who're the kids?"

"This is Naruto and Gemini" she pointed to them respectively "they're here for the job offer." As Ratchet finished the black woman had inspecting eyes and, well eyed them, to her they looked a little young to work in a place with a bar. Gemini looked O.K. but the kid, Naruto, looked too young.

She asks "how old are these guys? Should they be working at a place that sells alcohol?" Looking at Naruto specifically.

To which Naruto grew a tick mark and said "For your information, I happen to be 19 years old (or at least in looks). And I can handle my alcohol very well. Now would you mind telling me your names"

"Oh really, want to put your money where your mouth is?" The black woman asked.

"Sure, but lets this more interesting. If I can drink more than all of you, you have to leave me alone, and buy me food from a week. But if you beat me then I'll never buy another drink from here again, deal." Naruto said extending his hand, which the black woman took. "first, names please."

"I'm Cheiron Archer, the one with short black hair is Subaru Kirijo, the little girl is Anri Yoshino, and blond is Cherry Cocker (not even making that up) now lets drink up" the woman now known as Cheiron says.

After 1 hour of straight drinking, all four of the girls and Subaru were passed out on the floor, and Naruto wasn't even buzzed, "hum looks like I win." Naruto got up out of the chair and went over to girls and Subaru he touched them on the forehead, and then said to Ratchet "I have the ability to heal any wound, physical, or mental." When he said that Ratchet gave him a look of pure surprise ' that could be useful for in the start division, Maybe I should tell sunnyside about him' "What will be my job here?" Naruto betting back to buisness asked.

"You will ripping tickets, (don't know what that job is called if someone can tell me I will change it) cleaning, and helping us manage the shows. Think you can handle that?" Ratchet tells Naruto, after adopting a thinking pose, he says "It'll be a stretch, but I think I can handle it." He says with his fox grin.

After everyone woke up they all went to the back to rehers leaving Naruto with Anri and Cherry. So being the nice guy he is he decided to prank Cherry by putting a little concoction he came up with that would make her make a face that looked like she ate butt or something really sour. "Hey Cherry how bout a drink to celebrate me getting the job."

"Sure tiger, but haven't you had enough to drink?" Cherry asked actually concerned for his health. This guy just drank 53 or her most alcoholic drinks she had.

All Naruto did was flash her a smile and tell her "I'm not asking for what you gave me earlier, but something nice."

"well what'll you have?" She asked her most likely new best customer.

"Vodka martini, shaken not stirred." (dunu dana) Naruto said with a fake english accent (think he's supposed to be english)

Cherry laughed at this and started pouring the drinks. Once they were in the glasses Naruto put up a small genjutsu so that it looked like he just picked up the glass and started swirling it around, but you know what he really did. Taking his sip he watched Cherry take hers and watches the show. Within seconds he was ROFL his ass off. First Cherry's eyes bugged out, then she rapidly shook her head, then got the butt in face look, then she heard his laughing, and knew what was going on "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE AND HOW?" she demanded kind of pissed.

****After 10 seconds more of laughing, Naruto go up and calmed down, and looked at Cherry and explained his concoction. Meanwhile Anri was gripping her sides from laughing so hard, and tears were flowing down her face. 'I just might get along with Naruto after all' she thought once she stopped laughing.

**(A/N there you have it my second chapter, tried to incorporated some humour and show that Naruto will prank anyone when he isn't being serious. And as for his relationship with the other girls in the theatre, for the ones we have now, Cheiron will be a bigger sister to Naruto, Anri will be the younger sister, Subaru will be the main love interest, Gemini I'm debating making this a NarutoxGeminiXsubaru fic tell em in the reviews if you want that, if no then i'll make her more of a sister, cherry will be a flirt, but nothing serious, Ratchet will be his mother figure, and Sunnyside i'm plannig on making a father figure. so Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated. Redbird691 Taking off.)**


	3. Enter the STAR Division

Ch 3 Enter the STAR division

It had been a long day for Naruto. He had no idea that the theatre was so popular, then again it's the only actual theatre for miles, so kind of expected. After he was done taking tickets, he went to watch the show. It was incredible, they were amazing, they were so in sync, they so flawless, and it looked so amazing. After the show, before he went to clean the seats, he went backstage to tell the girls and Subaru how well they did. "Hey guys that was amazing, you guys got so into character, I thought I was in an entirely different world." Naruto said practically beaming with happiness. Everyone, except for Subaru, smiled at this.

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to us." Ratchet tells Naruto with a bright smile.

But Subaru being Subaru said, "of course we were good, we are professionals."

Naruto sweat dropped at this and shook his head. "regardless good show."

Ratchet looked at Naruto and asked him "Naruto would you please come to the roof with me?"

Naruto gave a quick nod, and went to change. This time he was wearing and black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, black pants, and black nikes (think Kanji Tatsumi but a t-shirt, and no jacket over his shoulders). He say Ratched outside a small building. She waved him over, and they went inside and there was a grand office with a desk and a lot of bookshelves. Behind the desk was a man with short blond hair, a white suit, and and glasses. He looked up and gave a smile, and said "Ahh you must be Naruto, Ratchet told me you came here and took our open job."

"Yep that's me." Naruto said with his fox smile on his face, and pointed his thumb at himself.

The man got up, walked around and stuck his hand out and said "I am Michael Sunnyside, but you can call me Sunnyside, nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto took his hand and gave it a good shake. Sunnyside smiles and told Naruto he could leave but he wanted to talk to Ratchet. Once Naruto left Sunnyside turned serious, and said "He has a lot of sadness in his life. He may be able to hide it from you but I could tell, I wonder what happened to him." When Ratchet hears this she looks at Sunnyside with wide eyes.

"Are you sure Sunnyside?" Ratchet asked with some concern in her voice. Ratchet had feelings for Naruto she just didn't know how she felt. "If you are right then maybe he will tell us when he has the time is right."

Sunnyside looked at Ratched "oh hohohoho Ratchet are you worried about him?"

Ratchet blushed and said "w-well he works f-for us n-now so of course i'm worried."

Sunnyside laughed at her misfortune.

We zoom back to the lobby, Naruto goes over to the souvenir shop to ask anri for some photos. Then asks what is behind her as she turns, he switches a photo on the table with another copy of one that was already there and when she turns back around says she didn't see anything Naruto says "Oh my eyes must be playing tricks on me, hey aren't these the same picture?" Anri looks at the photos and sees that he's right, takes the duplicate, and now the real fun begins, she puts the correct photo but Naruto moves faster than she could see switches the photo with the one she just too away. This continues for a bit, then Naruto bursts out laughing and Anri realises what he did. She glares at her surrogate brother, then laughs with him. Naruto then goes back to cleaning the theatre the hears a ringing like a phone, but it was coming from the lobby. Wondering what was going on he goes out to see no one there. Using his doujutsu (will be explained later) and sees everyone is in a command room. Obviously not invited, he decides to crash the party. After the Girls leave, naruto makes his way in. "well, well well, what do we have here Sunny-san?"

Sunnyside surprised by the nickname, and the fact that Naruto was there, turns around with wide eyes "how did you get in here without tripping the censers?"

"I have my ways, what's going on?" (all of Naruto's abilities will be explained once the rest of the star division is assembled, that means the ones that I haven't been introduced yet.) naruto inquires while resting his shoulder on the wall.

"Well I'll have to explain what this place is and what we really are. We are the New York Combat Revue, Star Division, we protect this city from all those who would threaten it. A STAR is a robot mech that is run by and energy call pnuma. Pnuma is an energy that humans subconsciously produce, and the STARS take the pnuma exerted and use it to power themselves (don't know if that is canon but it's what i'm going with). We of the New York Combat Revue Use the STARS to fight evil." Sunnyside finishes with his hands to the sky (what he does when he says "its showtime")

Naruto looked at him with calculating eyes and says "I want in!"

Sunnyside looked at him and with a sad smile tells him "we would love to have you Naruto but unfortunately we don't have a STAR for you so you can go this battle.

Naruto only smirks and says "who needs a STAR?"

**(A/N and that is all for now, cliffhanger and I bet you'll never guess what Naruto's going to do. till then his is Redbird691 out.)**


	4. STAR division vs Ranmaru

**(A/N here's the new chapter, som of Naruto's abilities will be reviled and the battle vs Ranmaru will take place.)**

Ch 4

After he said that a bright light engulfed Naruto, and a screech like a bird. (look up Falzars cry on youtube) Naruto now looks like a humanoid bird, crimson red, with a golden mouth mask, red wings, talons for feet, and claws for hands.(look up f-beast megaman i don't own it). "As I said, who needs a STAR, when i'm a better one, call me Redbird, oh and don't tell the others about this, I will tell them when the time is right, and i'll tell you everything. So where are they?"

"They are at the Statue of Liberty." Sunnyside told him.

"On it."

Naruto takes off via teleportation. On Liberty Island, the STAR division are on their last legs, running out of options. The giant flying thing in the sky was looming over them and readying it's scythe to kill Ratchet. It came down, Ratchet preparing for the fateful moment, only to hear a CLANG of metal hitting metal. She opens her eyes only to see that someone holding the scythe up by a much smaller katana blade. The katana was held by a humanoid, red bird. The bird turned it's head and looked at Ratchet, and said "you ok there? On second thought the answers obvious, what with me holding this paperweight here."

When the person operating the flying mech heard that comment she was pissed, he took the canon out of it's mouth and aimed it at the bird-man and said "Cannon Barial". Once fired Cheiron and Subaru were worried for Ratchet, once the smoke cleared Cheiron and Subaru didn't see anything. "That wasn't very nice, attacking a guy as he's talking. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson" He touches his head and says "Sunny-san I need you to send in some help, Ratchet's hurt and her STAR wasn't responding, requesting evac."

Everyone there's eyes popped out when they heard that this mysterious man knew Sunnyside, had his as a contact and could talk so casually to him they then heard above them "Already here Bird-san, sending a ladder down." "no need just open the hatch and i'll fly her up."

"Hold it!" Ratchet said "If i'm going off the battlefield the who will lead my team?" Ratchet asked

"if they'll let me I could lead them" the Bird said. He looked over at the other two members of the STAR division, waiting of their answer. After a long pause Subaru said "Subaru sees no problem with this, Bird-san seems to be able to handle himself in battle. Can you Bird-san?" "Well I do know my way around a battlefield. But I'll need names and abilities, I'll go first, names Redbird combat model 961, I have the ability to control fire and lightning, I can kick ass with a sword and send off waves of energy for it, can create any weapon that i need, and can send powerful blasts of force from my fists." Subaru was first "Subaru is Subaru Kirijo, when Subaru moves she becomes invisible" 'so Subaru IS a girl, I had my suspicions' thought Naruto "Subaru fights with hand sized battle fans in style Fan no Megami (grace of the fan made that up)." "names Cheiron Archer I use a razor whip in the Seigi no Rensa (chain of the righteous best way i can explain it) so it gives me a lot of range." "cool no what do you say we kick some ass!" "Hai".

After about half an hour of fighting all the mooks were destroyed and then Redbird asked "how are you going to fly?" The girls said nothing only activate their fight mode shutting Redbird up. They took to the sky and went to fight with the giant flying mech.

"You think you can beat me? Hahahahahaha you can try!" A weird high pitched voice, that came from the mech cackled as he(don't understand how that's a guy D:) readied his scythe to strike. Naruto used his doujutsu to see that they would have to destroy the pack on it's back. Naruto told them to focus on the pnuma pack. After it was destroyed Naruto told them to focus on the head. But not before a the giant canon came out of its head and he said "Canon barial" and aimed it at subaru "SUBARU!" Naruto said as he rush to save her. The bast was about to hit Subaru when it hit, Subaru didn't feel it, hell she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes only to see Redbird in front of her and the cannon blasts energy in his hands.

"hmm this seems to be enough." Redbird looked at his hands, with a smirk. He then pulled out his katana and using the energy that he got from the mech, let it flow all over the blade and said "Dorakosupulitta: sutairu o ōhaba ni sakugen" (slash style draco splitter) putting all the energy he got from the mech's blast into his blade, raising it over his head and unleashed it on the mech's head, completely splitting the mech in half.

"aaaaaaghhh, you haven't see the last of me! This I swear!" the 'man' cried out in rage. As the mech fell to the ground and exploded.

"Wahoo that was a fight, that was royally kicking his ass!" Redbird said as he floated down, to see Ratchet on the ground next to her wrecked STAR. "So feeling better Ratchet?" Redbird asked.

"Yeah Sunnyside helped fix me up. You're a good fighter, want to join the STAR division?" Ratchet asked.

Redbird chuckled and replied "I'm more of a freelancer, but if you need my help have Sunny-san give me a call, and I'll show up." He gave her a smile and was about to take off when Ratchet stopped him.

"Hold on Redbird there's something we want to do first." Redbird looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not that she could see his eyebrows. He floated back down and Ratchet said, "it's that special time again, alright... victory pose!" Cheiron put her hands on Ratchets shoulders, Subaru stood in the background with a smirk on her face, an Redbird gave peace signs. "CHEESE" (can't believe the game made that mistake more than once).

"Seeya around guys" Redbird said as he flew off at amazing speeds. Back at the theatre. We see Naruto sweeping the floor and the STAR division, out of uniform, came in and Naruto greeted them "Hey guys, where did you go, I was left alone to clean this place alone, (Gemin went home early) and that show you guys did made a huge mess." Naruto said, like he had been here all this time 'smooth' he thought to himself.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sunnyside made us g out and look for some props of the next show." Ratchet lied, Naruto only smirked and said "really then where are the props?" making a face that appeared moderately concerned, not letting on that he knew she was lying. Ratchet was now sweating but Cheiron saved her ass and said "none of you damn buisness kid." with a glare that would have sent a shiver down Narutos spine, bit he was used to stairs so it did nothing.

****"OK, well going to turn in for the night, g'night." Naruto waved and left. The rest of the squad left, except for Subaru, she was thinking ' Does he know what we are? No impossible.' Subaru then left herself.

**(A/N OK theres the intro to some of Naruto's abilities, as I sais before, they will all be explained later once the entire STAR division is present. Plz review)**


	5. Ninja in Harlum, and an Italian girl

On his way up the elevator, Naruto was wondering why Sunny-san had asked for him. He got a call from Sunny-san this morning after he had his shower, either good timing or a stalker, hoping it's the ladder, telling him to come and meet him before work. He opens the door to Sunnyside's office and saw Subaru talking to Sunnyside. Not wanting to interrupt his thoughts when to the events of yesterday, a day that proved that he had the worst timing. Sunnyside had Asked him to give Cheiron's next costume, he stupidly opened the door without asking, and saw Cheiron haf take off her top, before rushing out the door he made note of a weird tattoo under her breast, A flower made of five circles. After he closed the door and apologised. Cheiron burst through her door, seething , and seeing red, accused, literally accused, him of being a peeping tom. Naruto pleaded innocent, Subaru happened to walk by and Cheiron made her the judge. Subaru found Naruto guilty and an Naruto got off with a warning. Then Ratchet got the idea to send him to Harlem, with a letter to Cheiron. Once he stepped foot in Harlem he was attacked by a gang, and chased out by them. Taking the sneaky approach, snuck past the gang and made it to Cheiron's office, finding it locked, he slipped the letter under her office door and walked out only to see a building get smashed by a wrecking ball, and a girl in the gang that attacked Naruto earlier. Naruto being the nice guy he is, helped the girl, out from under the rubble, with the help from a guy named Carlos. Naruto looked up and saw, Cheiron next to a blonde man in a business suit. Naruto learned from Carlos, that Cheiron had gotten a job form a company to demolish Harlem and make it a new. Naruto understood Why the Harlemites were pissed, they were getting their home taken away from them without consent, so he decided that he was going to have a court battle for possession of Harlem. Naruto learned that Cheiron used to be apart of the gang that Carlos was in, and the reason that she became a lawyer, to keep Harlem safe. So seeing his was wrong Naruto challenged Cheiron to a mach trial for the possession of Harlem, after much struggles, Naruto looked like he was going to lose, but Sunnyside came in out of nowhere and bought Harlem in the name of the Harlemites. That snapped Cheiron out of her stupor and made her realise how far she had diverged from her original goal. Everything was going well, till this demon with a terrible sense of justice. It attacked Cheiron only for Naruto to jump in the way and take the hit. Sending him into the building across the street. To say Cheiron was pissed was like saying the flash was fast, huge understatement. She got on her motorbike and jumped over to the other building. Redbird decided to make a grand appearance. The star division then kicked the demons ass, and now Cheiron treats Naruto as a little brother.

Subaru then turned around to see Naruto leaning on the door way looking off into space. She inquired "How long have you been there Naruto-san?" This snapped Naruto back to reality and answered.

"Not too long Subaru-san, just long enough to reminisce on the 'busy' day I had yesterday. Oh quick question, did you kick that Bitches ass?" Naruto said that last part with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

To which Subaru replies "Of course we did, and we had a little help from a friend, which is what I was talking to Sunnyside about." Subaru looked at Naruto looking for his reaction. Subaru had suspicions that Naruto was Redbird but she didn't have anything concrete, so she asked Sunnyside, but Sunnyside told her that Redbird would release his identity when the time is right.

"Cool, when it hit me, that hurt. I think I got a broken shoulder. But now it's alright. Thanks for getting that bitch back for me." Naruto said appreciatively. Subaru the left and Naruto turned to Sunnyside and said "What did you want me for Sunny-san?"

Sunnyside pulled out a picture with a young girl in a poncho and told Naruto "This is Roserita Aries, and she will be the next employe of the theatre and I would like you to find her, and bring her here." Sunnyside said handing Naruto the picture. He looked at it and made his way out. He was walking through the city. Only for his timeing to once again sucka nd walk by a bank as it gets robbed... again. 'sigh come on Kami did I do something to deserve this?' Naruto then heard the BANG BANG BANG of guns being fired. He looked towards where he heard the shots and sees the girl he was looking for(still not describing). She held a gold gun and a silver gun (which one you want to get shot with? :P) He goes over to her and asks her "Are you Roseite Aries?" She nodded "Cool that makes my job easier my name is Naruto and I've been sent by Sunnyside to come and pick you up." Naruto said with a smile.

**(there you have it folks there's Cheiron's story, I know i'll probably get a lot of flack for rushing Cheiron's story, but it is so boring I just couldn't write it so i summed it up. Next time we get into rosita's story. Redbird taking flight be warned, it might take me a while because I have to rewatch rosita's story if you want to wach a good playthough look up darkwolfdeltas she is good.)**


End file.
